Make me feel
by TheLovestoryPrincess
Summary: Now that their community service is done, things are about to get serious.  After the season 2 finale!  Rated M for mature contents.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Misfits, __obviously__. Otherwise I would write myself in the show, so I can be snogging Robert senseless instead of typing this idiotic message._

_A/N: My second AS story, please review!_

Simon looked around the bartable at the four people he was now calling his 'friends'. Considering his past relationships with other people, this one he shared with not one but four people made him feel honorable. He was worth someone's time. Someone took notice and made sure he was there. He was new to this feeling of belonging but he wasn't complaining. He'd never felt better. He looked around the table to catch Alisha's eyes before she focussed on her beer again. Four. He counted in his head. Why was she watching him so closely? "What's your plan?" Nathan asked Simon. He looked up, startled by the sudden interest. "Uhm..." He mumbled, searching his mind for an answer. "Work." He finished. "Do you have work?" Curtis asked curious. Simon nodded. He was planning on working with his Uncle Nic, a mindnumbing job of typing in numbers and filing. It was paid worked, so better than what Nathan would be up to. Which consisted of nothing. Preferable all day. "I think I can stretch my time at the community centre for just a few more months, maybe earn some cash and getting myself a place." Kelly was watching him, smiling. "I need to pee." Alisha stated. She shot Kelly a look who didn't respond. With a sigh she got up and made her way towards the loo. Nobody even noticed the guy who followed her in quickly shooting glances over his shoulder.

Alisha heard the door open, secretly wishing Kelly had followed her in here. "Kelly?" She shouted through the door. No answer. She flushed and walked out, immediatly greeted by an all too familiar figure. "New friends Ali?" Her heart started racing. How had she missed him? She rolled her eyes as a defence mechanism and tried to pass him. "No, no." He chuckled. She felt trapped. "What?" She said fiercely, at least she hoped it was fierce. Denny wasn't the type of guy you wanted hoovering above you if you had her shitty power. She should have known ditching him and telling on him would have its consequences one day. She just prayed they held him long enough so he'd almost forgotten about her part of his conviction. Lost hope. "You know what Bailey! Nobody treats me like that. As my girlfriend, you should've known better." He moved closer while Alisha moved back. "We were never together prick." He threw his head in his neck laughing, only a moment, but Alisha took her chance and slipped by him. Just as the door was geting closer, he grabbed her arm and her worst nightmare came true.

As soon as his skin stopped touching hers, his eyes went back to normal. He shifted back, trying to get a hold of the situation. "What..." He saw her state of undress and the heat escaped to his cheeks. Alisha closed her eyes to erase the memory, but she felt his hands everywhere. Everything everywhere... She kept her eyes closed until she heard the door close behind Denny, then she pulled her panties up and lifted herself from the cold floor. Now standing in front of the mirror, she saw her own tears streaming down. She had pleaded him to stop, tried to push him off but she was too little... Not strong enough... She didn't even notice she was descending until she felt the wall against her back. She burried her face in her hands, waiting for nothing. What could she do? She wouldn't go out there now, not wanting to see the others in this state.

Simon said goodbye to Curtis, who had to be home before eleven. He hadn't seen Alisha for a while, he presumed she had gone home too. It was Kelly who asked his question aloud. "Where's Alisha hangin' out?" Nathan shrugged, answering,. "Maybe she got lucky!" He winked at his companions, Kelly smiled back but Simon couldn't force a smile. Something felt odd.

She didn't even feel the tears anymore. Like when you're showering and the waterdrops have become part of your skin. It was a numb feeling. Her whole body had been aching but it had stopped a while ago. She couldn't remember how long she'd been sitting there. But the pain in her bloodshot eyes told her it had been some time. She wasn't able to stop the tears from falling though, even if she would want to try. Even now, when the tears had wet her entire face, she couldn't bring herself to care. She just let them fall, one quickly followed by the other. Her emotions were causing her throat to close up, making it harder and harder to breathe properly. Or think of anything other than what happened, for that matter. She just kept crying. But it didn't matter,

_because __she didn't even feel the tears anymore._

It was the noise of the door opening that made her finally look up. Simon rushed by her side, noticing something was wrong. "Alisha? What happened?" She didn't answer him, just kept wiping away mascara and leftover tears. His eyes searched her body and through little details he picked up on the situation. "Who touched you?" He said, clenching his jaw. She rolled her head to the right, then back forward, looking at her own hands in her lap. "Alisha, answer me!" He got up and grabbed some toilet paper. Kneeling beside her once again, he lifted her face up with his hand, using the paper to make sure he didn't touch her skin. She didn't look in his eyes for a long second, until she couldn't deny herself to look up and meet his gaze. His eyes were full of questions and anger. They looked stormy and comforting at the same time. She sighed and closed her eyes again.

"Denny Ortegno." Then she fell forward, resting her forehead on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Otherwise I'd never let an awesome show like this go on hiatus. November... Seriously? Ugh.**

Kelly frowned at Simon's question. "I ain't getting involved in that shit!" She turned and started to walk away but Curtis grabbed her arm. "It's Alisha." For a second the two stared in each others eyes, then Kelly turned back. "Fine. I might know someone who can help you." Simon smiled as a thank you. "But I ain't responsible for you lot getting hurt, alright? I warned you." Simon nodded and talked for the first time since he asked. "I'm thankful." He walked away from the two friends, silently contemplating on what his next move would be.

It was only a day later that his cellphone rang. He silenced it quickly before Alisha woke up. She had slept here after what happened and pretty much the whole day that had followed. They had eaten and then she had gone back to bed, he had insisted to take care of her. Something about her made he want to be better, protect her from harm. _More harm_. "Hello." He whispered. The voice on the other end was manly and harsh. "Is this Simon? Kelly called me, said you wanted to be trained." Simon nodded until he realised that wasn't useful during a phonecall. "Yes, yes. I want be stronger, a fighter." The man chuckled. "Alright son. Meet me this afternoon at two. The community center." A loud click followed by beeping. Simon shut down the phone and walked over to the couch where he had slept. Sitting down, he thought about his running. Curtis would train him for that, but still he would need to- "Who was it?" He snapped his head around and stood up at the sound of her voice. "My trainer." He said, proudly. She smiled and then her head fell to her chest again. He could almost hear her tear. She looked up and wiped it away before he could see. "Are you hungry?" He asked her. She nodded and walked up to him. Without saying a word, she slowly looked up to meet his eyes. For a long second they didn't move. Alisha put her arms gently around his waist, careful not to touch his skin. He did the same with her. Gently, it turned into a hug. All wrapped up in his arms, he could feel her warm breath through his shirt. The world went quiet.

Alisha looked at him from across the table, he felt her stare. "Simon?" He chewed his food as he looked up. He nodded to show she could go on. "Thank you for... Thank you." She smiled, a genuine smile with a hint of awkwardness. It was the same one she had given him the day she sat with him at lunch. He hoped she wouldn't cry this time. She didn't, she just continued eating the sandwich he made for her, quietly smiling about the preciseness that he had done that with.

When it was almost two, Simon was ready to leave. "I'll be back. Lock the doors." Alisha followed him and they stopped in the doorframe. "Let me come with you?" It was more a plead than a question, but Simon didn't want her to be there while he trained. She was too distracting. Too beautiful... "I'll be back soon, just watch some Starwars or..." He saw her uplifted eyebrows and chuckled. "Or not." She smiled at him and with that small gesture the awkwardness faded. He lifted up his hand and pushed away her hair, still cautious to not touch any skin. He felt the warmth of her cheek radiating of her. He kept hoovering his hand above her cheek, then lowered it to her neck. Alisha closed her eyes and lifted her chin so it was easier for Simon to... not touch her? Was that what he was doing? It felt intense, being so close but being cautious at the same time. He stopped and let his hand fall beside his body. She opened her eyes and smiled a broken smile. His stomach turned and he wanted to hug her so bad it hurt. Like his insides were pushing him towards her but his body wouldn't react. Numb. He raised his hand again but lowered it quickly. It's impossible. They were impossible. She was fierce, beautiful and right now, very broken. He had been broken for a long time but he wouldn't know how to fix her. That's why he needed to stay away from her in that way. Not get attached. Just doing what he could to protect her and training to be everything she would need in the future or present. It's all he should think of. Not how it would feel to kiss her perfect lips or taste her caramel skin. "I should..." He backed away and she stepped forward. "Bye." She whispered it softly, like it was too painful to say out loud. He turned around and walked as fast as he could to the busstop. She was magical. That feeling she gives him, it is unlike anything else. How could he have thought of her as just a pretty girl? Being so close to her, even during their service, it had made him realise something about her. She wasn't just pretty. She was so much more special than that. He hoped he could make her see.

His body was aching. He felt every muscle he had, burning from the exercises. It was a good sign though, that just meant it was working. He had only been here for over an hour, but he had learned how to work out everyday already. He even got a set of lifters to practice at home. The man training him had started with detailing everything so he wouldn't need to call upon him again. "Now, after push-ups, sit-ups and weightlifting comes the fun." He smiled from one corner of his mouth. Simon caught his breath and nodded. He had been running for a while and he hadn't done much running since... Running away from those crazy cardiganfreaks actually. Mac, as the man called himself, handed over white bandages. "Wrap them around your fingers. We don't want no broken bones." Simon watched how Mac wrapped his own fingers up and copied it. He took of his t-shirt, standing there in nothing but a black tanktop. He listened as Mac explained some fighting moves, eager to learn. It wasn't long before practice started for real. "Ready? Defend yourself." Mac said. The first hit hurt the most.

"What happened?" Alisha was frantic. She ran to the kitchen as if she were in her own home and started searching for a cloth to clean his wounds. He groaned as he bend over to put down his bag with clothes and weights. Still in only the tanktop, he sat down on the couch. Alisha's voice was far away, but still loud enough to hear. "I can't believe you'd go and get yourself beaten up! Look at your face! I don't even know how I can help with..." She sat down beside him and held the cold towel against his cheekbone. "It's training. I have to learn how to defend myself." She sighed, shaking her head. "And you." He looked up after telling her. She bit her lip, causing that stirr to rise in his stomach again. She took the towel and walked back to the kitchen. "I need ice." She said. He didn't respond. God damn it. He was always too much. Too eager. He wanted so badly to be recognised and... Cared for. She cared, right? Otherwise she wouldn't stay here and help him. Still... He felt too intense around her. Like every sense was hightened, his skin screaming to touch hers. She walked over to him again and stopped when she was behind the couch. Standing over him, she let the icecold towel touch his cheek again. He winced at the sudden cold. "I should leave soon." She said quietly. "I don't want to intrude and your parents might come..." He jerked his head away from the towel and the coldness. Not only from the ice in her hand. "I told you my parents aren't here. I am on my own, as are you. So you're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need to recover. I'm serious Alisha." She started crying, first a single tear but it multiplied soon enough. She ran around the couch and fell beside him. "Simon..." He shook his head. "I'm not forcing you, you're just... Appreciated presence." He smiled to cheer her up but it didn't work. "Could you put on clothes?" She asked. He nodded, knowing she probably didn't want to see him almost naked. He stood up and walked to the bag sitting on the floor. His body still aching, he took out his sweater with long sleaves and put it on. As soon as the fabric covered his skin and he had zipped the sweater up, he felt something on his back. Her little hands smoothed out the fabric, slowly making her way to his sides, then his stomach. Her lips kissed his back, sending goosebumps over his spine. They stood there for a while, Alisha hugging Simon from the back. He pulled his sleaves over his hands and covered her hands that were folded on his stomach. Her sobbing had started again and he made shushing sounds to calm her. She was leaning her head on his back, her warm breath once again touching his skin through his sweater.

The sun fell down and colored the sky red, causing the light in the room to fade. Alisha's tears had dried and Simon had turned around but they were still hugging. Holding on to something they both never dreamed of having. Simon breathing in his miracle and Alisha holding her once lost saviour.

**A/N: I know this was long overdo! But that's why it's longer. ;) I have midterms but I'll try to publish frequently. **

**My idea is letting each chapter be told by one of them, that way it's from each pov. I don't know, I just like it that way.**

**Leave a comment! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

A day later Simon was training in the community center alone. He knew the exercices almost by heart, for he trained almost all day every day since he first started. He needed to become whatever he needed to be to protect the ones he held dear. Being with Alisha for the last couple of days hade made him want to even more. Little by little, caring for her had stirred something he didn't even know he had hidden inside. It was instinct. His mind went blank whenever he thought about her getting hurt and all he was able to do is change so it won't happen again. Her closeness had changed him. Made him a better version of himself. Stronger even.

Alisha stared at him from the doorframe. The way his newfound muscles played under his white skin as he lifted the weights. 86. 87. 88. He has been doing these exercices almost all day every day now. Without realizing it, preparing himself for- For what? The present? The future? Them? The past? Being with him like this sended her back to the safe feeling the other Simon had given her. Seeing him train like his future self had done. It wasn't very good for her sanity. Time travelling could mess with someones' head for sure. She let a tear slip as she shuffled but, trying her best to stay hidden from Simon. The horror of what had happened in that bathroom still crushed her. It pushed her into an underrated depression. One she couldn't show anyone. She had used her power in the beginning, having sex with people who had no control over wanting her. It was so messed up, she realizes now_. And karma is a bitch_. Her tears started falling again, but this time she ignored the need to run into Simons' arms. Hiding wasn't solving anything. Besides, this Simon wasn't ready to give her what she wanted from him. He didn't even know how much she wanted... Him. She sighed at the thought. _Oh how she wanted him_. Simon looked up at her. He smiled, his insecure smile that wobbled on his face. He put down his weights and she made her way towards him. He had known she was there of course, he had taken her with him because she wanted to get out of that house. He must've thought she was still in the bathroom. But she avoided public bathrooms, the memories were too powerful. She made her way from the doorframe to the end of the room where Simon sat up. She needed to go home. Simons' parents and sister, Amber, would be back from holiday soon. Amber had to go to school the beginning of September. And Alisha needed to keep her distance, she was becoming mad from Simonwithdrawal and looking at his present, untouchable self was too frustrating. She was leaning on him too much anyway. "I've decided I'm leaving. Your body must be fucked up from sleeping on that couch by now." She hoovered in that spot and played with her hands to have something to do but look him in the eye. She couldn't handle his stare right now. After a while she turned and started to make her way to the door, ready to go home and unable to form any other sentences. "I will escort you home." She looked over her shoulder and smiled as he approached. Forever the gentleman.

"Thank you." Alishas' voice was just a whisper. Simon looked up at the apartmentbuilding they were in front of. It didn't look safe for a girl like her. She stood still in front of the door which lead to her mothers' flat. He looked over to her, unsure. "This doesn't look very safe. Are you alright staying here?' Alisha just nodded and pushed her key in the lock. Of course she was, Simon thought. It's her home after all. If there's one place you'd feel safe, it's home.

But Alisha's home wasn't the flat in front of her.

It was the boy walking away.

****

It was excruciating. Today wasn't different from any other. The pain closed up her throath and chest and wet her face. It kept her from leaving her flat unless she wasn't able to turn down the offer. Sadly, she was forced to work at the bar and go shopping for groceries. She did those things on automatic pilot, life had so little meaning. Alisha stared at the plastic bag in her hand. Simon had brought it over when she had left him a week ago. It had her clothes in it from the night her power broke her. She could still hear his mumblings. Still sense that feeling of being worth nothing and having no power over what was happening. Time had erased the red lines on her skin of his grasps and the sound of his breath. She herself had erased the feeling of his violent thrusts and that of his skin on hers. She had pushed it back with everything she had. She wouldn't let the memory of his violence cloud her being. Everytime she saw the bruise on her thigh where he had pinned her down she pushed it back to a corner of her mind and let the sweet memory of Simon's arms around her wash the pain away. Simon's touch and that loving look in his eyes comforted her more then anything. Reliving that night wouldn't help. She had told Simon that when he had offered to call the cops. Get justice. But what would she say? _He touched me and couldn't stop himself because that's my shitty superpower?_ No.

Her phone interupted her thoughts. She smiled at the sound of the new text. At this time of day, it had to be Simon, texting to ask how she was. He was making it a habit to watch over her and she let him, knowing he might be turning into the man she fell in love with. Although she was right about the content, the sender wasn't Simon. Alisha clicked a responce to Curtis' text and waited for the next beeping.

'_C u in 10, CC?__ Work.' _She confirmed while walking out of her flat. It took her a minute to realize she was being followed, but only a second to sense the guy's intentions. "Hey gorgeous, where are ya going?" Alisha quickened her pace, her heart beating and fear spreading like bonfire. The community center was around the next corner, Alisha thought, now almost running. But they guy didn't give up that quick. She could hear his shouts becoming louder and panic took over. She felt the wind hit her face as she started running for real now. "HEY!" He matched her speed, she saw as she looked behind her, never slowing down herself. "Umph!" She felt the person she smashed into herk back. "What the-" The girl cursed. Alisha stole a glance over her shoulder to see if the guy was still approaching. She spotted Simon instead, walking over to her slowly but determant. His piercing blue eyes met her gaze and she saw the guy who had followed her running the opposite direction behind him. If it hadn't been for the buttoned up shirt and zipped up jacket, Alisha would have been convinced she was seeing Future Simon. His fierce attitude and strentgh glowing off him gave her goosebumps. It had been a frickin week. _How on earth does someone change in a week? _As he walked closer Alisha noticed his eyes drifting from her onto something behind her. As she turned her head, her heart stopped. She had bumped into a very pretty girl who seemed _**very**_ taken by Simon's appearance. "I almost forgive you for bumping into me. Imagine missing out on seeing that." Simon reached the two girls, not noticing Alisha's stormy eyes. "You alright?" He asked them both, his eyes shifting between the two girls. The other girl grinned and stepped closer. "Everything seems pretty alright from where I'm standing." Alisha slowly turned from the girl to Simon, just quick enough to see his corner smile. Her heart skipped a beat. That smile was reserved for her and only her. _Who is this __**bitch**__?_ "I'm Layla." She smiled and let Alisha and Simon introduce themselves too, clearly more eager to hear Simon out then Alisha of course. _Cunt_.

That night, as Alisha turned over for the zillionth time beneath the covers, she couldn't get one scary thought out of her head.

Now I'm in love with you. **How on earth do you fall in love with me?**

****

I'm uploading the next part tomorrow! :) Keep your eye open for that.

And please make my day and comment ? It helps with the inspiration. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Misfits, only the idea of this story.

* * *

_It's me. I know it's me. I'm too strange, too highmaintance, too needy, too much, too complicated_. As she watched Simon push himself up from the floor from the darkness of the doorframe, her mind twists and turns to figure out what it is. _It's me. He sees me as something to protect and that frustrates me. That's not how he should see me right? _Simon from the future did that and in doing so he broke her heart. She didn't want to shed tears for him anymore but trying to control the emotions was exhausting. Being around Simon was exhausting. Not kissing him is exhausting. Looking from a fucking shadow at the man who didn't know shit about anything he would do and become was exhausting. Everything ached and the only thing she could do to release herself from what she was feeling, was cry. _I bet Layla isn't broken. He didn't need to watch out for her or make sure she wasn't crying in a corner. She skipped through life with a big smile and perfect hair. _At the sound of the double doors slamming shut from the other end of the community center, Alisha shuffled back.

Simon heard someone sniffling. His blue eyes searched the room he was in quickly. He didn't think anyone would be here this time of day. With a loud bang the double doors of the entrance closed. "What're ya doin Bar?" Simon jerked his head to look up at Nathan. "What's all this crap with princess fuzzy curl?" Simon stopped doing his push-ups and lifted himself up from the floor in one quick motion. Nathan looked impressed for a quick second but returned to his question soon after. Simon inhaled deeply, hiding a smirk. "Alisha. And there's no crap." Nathan frowned and threw his head back. Simon started collecting the weights from the floor, thinking about getting to the bar. Alisha had stopped crying around him and went home. Even though that appartment hadn't looked safe, Simon had taken it upon himself to make sure _she_ was. After he had taken care of that one guy, he had stayed on his toes. Simon had texted Alisha every day but if he looked closely, he could still see the marks of hurt on her face when they met. No tears and she didn't talk or hug him anymore. though He couldn't decide if it was progress or the beginning of the end. Nathan kept following Simon to the hallway where Alisha had been standing, waiting. Simon noticed her first. "What are you doing out? Is everything alright?" Alisha didn't know how to respond. Of course she wasn't alright. She had been stressing over that cunt, Layla, and even in doing so, Simon's smile crawled between the cracks of her memory. She didn't know how to stop thinking about him, about wanting to be with him. So instead of answerring him, she asked him a question herself. "You two guys hangin out?" Simon searched her face for confirmation but Alisha couldn't bring up the energy to show any. "Why are you in the community center?" Simon ignored her question. She wasn't planning on saying the truth, that she wanted to watch him, let alone tell him in front of Nathan. "Why are you?" Nathan chuckled at the scene. "I asked first." Simon said, a smirk playing in the corner of his mouth. It send shivers up and down Alisha's spine, almost electrifying her from within. "Not fair." Alisha whispered. His smile reached his eyes now, leaving the two of them standing silently across from each other, smiling like idiots. "I'm off weirdos. You followin mate?" Simon nodded. His face turned towards her, that question in his eyes again, as the door closed behind Nathan. "You okay?" Alisha nodded, still not ready to explain exactly why she was there. "I'm here to train for, you know." Simon said, answerring her question. And again, Alisha just nodded. She opened her mouth and closed it again. After a deep breath she decided to talk anyway. "I have work at the bar later." She shrugged as if that was why she was there, but he seemed to look right through her. A dark grimace slowly clouded her face. "Every now and then people need to hear a nice truth." Simon started, causing Alisha's heart to start pounding. "You look amazing when you smile." With that, Simon turned around and walked to the doors Nathan had disappeared behind. Alisha felt the compliment wash over her and that flicker of hope of a future made her skin warm. He said it not to get anything from her, that's not how he was. He genuinly found that true and wanted to let her know. Just as she thought she couldn't fall harder, Simon tured his head over his shoulder while still walking. His face carrying that perfect little smile that coloured his face and radiated truth and kindness.

It took every bit of strength she had not to run to him and kiss the daylight out of him. As he looked ahead and walked through the door, she felt her body tingle with something other than lust. He was so different from future Simon. But... He's so...

"I'm so in love with him." Alisha sighed aloud, covering her face with her hands.

Curtis didn't believe his own ears. _What. The. Fuck._

* * *

After Alisha had left, she had dialed Simon's number at least 15 times, only to shut down her phone again. Seriously, what was she supposed to say?

_I love you_ was too much. I need you was accurate but she didn't want him to be there and secure her. She wanted him to be there and... **Be there**. God! Why was she so fucking complicated? Her phone buzzed and Curtis' name appeared on the screen. Not eager to read his text, she opened it anyway. "The fuck is with you and Simon?" Alisha's heart froze. Damn it. If there was one person who shouldn't find out about this, it was Curtis. She really wanted him go on with Nikki. Although seeing them together did make her jealous, she didn't want to be with him anymore. She wasn't jealous because she wanted Curtis, but because she wanted his relationship. Cuddly, kisses, holding hands and most importantly, sex. Alisha had walked to the bar by now, ready to take on the first shift for the week. She hated working nights, but it payed well so she did so anyway. She didn't see Nathan anymore but Simon was there, she saw. And fuck. So was Layla.

Simon heard the door open and saw Alisha enter. She looked sad again, it pinched his chest. "So, editing huh? Can you seriously build a carreer on that? Like, go to class for it and stuff? Because that would be a downer if it wasn't possible. Everyone should have a dream and be able to have a way to make it reality. I would just love to study make up but that looks really expensive. Am I boring you?" Layla did not stop talking. It drove Simon insane. She was pretty, but he'd go invisible if it would help to avoid her. It was like she was everywhere. Now in the bar, where he had been waiting for Alisha's shift to begin, she had showed up and taking the seat next to him. Non-stop there were questions flying around along with some monologues. Well, mostly monologues and a question she directed towards him every now and then. How exhausting is this girl? He wanted to make friends, but girls look like a whole other kind of people. Way more exhausting and complicated. He caught Alisha's eyes and she smiled, causing to form a smile on his own face. "No. I'm just going over there for a minute." Simon pointed to the bar, then to his drink. "You want one?" Layla had forgotten all about his fazing out at this point, ready to begin babbling about something new. She nodded as an answer and let him through. He almost ran towards the bar.

Alisha chuckled as she saw Simon coming over. He looked as if he'd been tortured. _Great_. "Chatty?" Alisha asked, already aware of the answer. Simon nodded and smoothed his hair like he always does. "Very." Alisha chuckled again, not being able to hold it back. "You can just tell her to fuck off you know. You don't need to be so bloody nice to everyone." Alisha had started tapping a beer in a glass, knowing what Simon always drank. "Am I nice to everyone?" Alisha handed him the beer and looked in his eyes. "Very." Simon started smiling. She couldn't help but smile back, if this was what being around present Simon felt like, she wouldn't mind sticking around. "Simon _honey_, you coming?" Layla's voice reached both their ears and their smiles fell. "Did she call me honey?" Simon whispered, a horrid look on his face. Alisha tried keeping it in, but Layla wanting to be all loveydovey, Alisha herself being giddy around Simon and Simon looking all mortified by the petname... Nothing had ever felt more funny. So she laughed, she laughed in her fist, trying her best to keep the volume down, but not succeeding. She should have felt shame, or at least regret for laughing about something so terribly not funny, but as she looked up into Simon's face, she saw his lips curl into a smile too. As they both started laughing for real, Alisha felt so completely okay for the first time since the incident. So completely and very unaware of anything around her except Simon, who was laughing with her. She was the first to cut it out, shortly after Layla had left, that is. Simon was still smiling a little bit as he sipped his beer, shaking his head. Alsiah watched him be for a while, as she dried off the glasses she had just washed. "Alisha." She looked up and dropped the glass she had been holding. Simon's head looked at the man standing a bit further from him. One look from the guy to Alisha and back was enough to make the connection. It was _him_.

* * *

**Any remarks so far? Are you all enjoying this story? Do tell me. It's lovely to get reviews! :)**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

**I own nothing but the ideas behind this.**

_**Quick summary since it's been a while: Simon and Layla met again –to both Simons and Alishas dismay- at the bar Alisha currently works at. After sharing a laugh and Layla storming out, an unwanted visitor shows up and interrupts the two friends.**_

* * *

Alisha took a deep breathe to make her heart beat slower, but it didn't help anything. Denny looked at her the same as the night he... The thought sent a shiver down her spine and she backed away, desperately searching for a way out. Simon's eyes shifted from her terrified face to Denny's angry one. "We need to talk Bailey." The guy spit it out as if it were the most dangerous thread anyone had ever uttered. Simon swallowed any fear he had left and straightened his back. "I don't think Alisha cares for another encounter. You should leave." At the last part, Simon had stepped closer to the guy and put up his hand. He had to press down the anger that was bubbling inside of him, for he might hurt someone very badly. Not that that someone didn't deserve it, but Simon wanted to do more than hurt him. And first he needed to get Alisha away from him.

The guy almost laughed at Simon's gesture, but his face quickly went back to clouded anger. Alisha took another step back when his eyes met hers. She had never felt more scared. Simon saw it and there was something stirring inside him. He needed to protect her, she didn't deserve people treating her like this. "I want to hurt you, so I suggest you go before I make you." The other people in the bar were now all oggling Simon and Denny. It seemed so surreal that Simon would stand up for her, least of all to Denny, but Alisha didn't question this. She needed this. Denny kept staring Simon down, but the latter didn't give up so easily. Watching and staring were his specialty, so he bit down his vile words and balled his hand into fists. Every muscles tense, reading to attack. He would if he could without getting in trouble. "Simon." Alisha breathed his name and he looked over his shoulder to her. She was standing a few steps behind him, scared and ready to go. He nodded without thinking, but knowing exactly what her intentions were. He looked back at the guy who caused all this one more time before joining Alisha to the door. He heard the guy scoff when they reached the doorway. "All talk that wanker." Simon felt adrenaline pumping through his veins. In a quick turn he was standing behind the jerk. He grabbed his shoulder and had turned Denny around, catching the guy by surprise. He lifted his still balled fist and with one swing hit Denny in the nose. His head jerked back by the blow and his nose was already bleeding. "I don't ever want to see you again." Simon spoke through his teeth. Denny was still caught off guard and looked pretty shocked by the violence behind Simons' sudden attack. Simon just turned around and guided Alisha outside. Feeling her tremble as he put his hand on her lower back. "Let's get you home." He said. Alisha looked over, smiled a faint smile and nodded.

* * *

Simon watched her as Alisha made them coffee. It was difficult for her hands were still shaking. "Can I help?" Simon said, approaching her slowly. Alisha just shook her head, letting out a sigh. "Actually yes." She turned around to face him now. He looked at her, puzzled. "I want you to help me control my power." Simon took in the information and tried making it clearer. "To do what?" He asked. Alisha looked at her hands, fidgeting at her sweater. "To not do." She met his gaze, Simon nodded as he understood. "I will."

* * *

"Powers evolve. So I thought maybe if you are projecting... Lust onto these people, you are maybe able to project something other than that too." Alisha watched as Simon tried to explain his theory. It was cute that he had a problem with saying the word lust when he was the one who made her feel that the most. She hid a chuckle behind her fist, covering it as a cough and failing miserably. "It might work." Simon continued, so Alisha nodded. "How do I do that?" She asked. He took a deep breath and shrugged. "Concentrate?" Alisha pouted. As if she hadn't tried. Wait. Did she try? She couldn't remember. She stood up and walked over to Simon, slowly taking the seat next to him. She stared into his big blue eyes and squinted. "Let's try." She finally said. He looked uneasy, remembering Nathans' mockery about his previous encounters with touching Alisha. She closed her eyes and concentrated on being scared. She moved her hand to his cheek, repeating in her head that she needed to make him scared. Scared. Scared. Their skin made contact, his veins started doing that creepy thing and his voice sounded forced as he uttered; "Oh I want to have sex with you until we are both numb!" Alisha backed off, jumping from her seat. Simons' eyes searched hers but she couldn't. "It didn't work." She said before storming off. Simon felt uncomfortable. But as he heard her sobs from the other room, he said to himself he was going to help her even if it took every minute of every day.

* * *

It had been a whole week of 'concentrating' and Alisha had practiced her power on her neighbour more than once. She saw him leaving his flat again, and with Simon watching from her doorway, made her way towards the man. "Hi!" She said. He looked up from his paper he had just picked up and smiled at her. She closed her eyes and grabbed his hand. Scared. Scared. Scared. She repeated in her head. Her neighbours' shouting interupted her thoughts. "No! Please don't! No! Nono!" Alisha's eyes snapped open and she saw her neighbour crying his eyes out, apparently scared to death and a smile formed on her lips. She let go of the pour soul and rushed back inside. Simon was smiling to, turning to face her as she closed the door behind her. "Success!" She whispered.

* * *

They were sitting in Simon's room, watching Startrek. Well, Simon was watching Startrek, or trying to. Alisha was watching Simon. Now and then he turned his head to catch her eyes but she snapped them back to the screen as soon as knew she was caught. A little smile always forming on Simons lips as he saw her cheeks turning red. The screen faded to black and credits started rolling but they didn't move. Alisha felt peaceful, at ease. It was different from with Future Simon, there were no secrets. Okay maybe one very big one, but she would come around to that when she had to. Simon shifted a bit in his couch, causing Alisha to crouch closer. He caught her eyes and she didn't look away this time. I love you, she thought. It was so powerful it made her skin tingle. She put her hand on his chest and felt his heart pound beneath her fingers. Still not willing to look away, she stretched her neck so that her chine was resting on his shoulder. Simon looked at her hand on his chest for he couldn't look her in the eye now. There was electricity in the room, sparking things he never could have felt before. Alisha turned her body so she was leaning on one knee and feeling Simons heartbeat through the fabric of his sweater. She was so close, Simon couldn't concentrate on anything other than her breathing. He wanted to keep her safe, but having her so close made him think maybe he could do more than just protect her. He could... Love her. Alisha moved her hand a little higher, her head tilting and closing the gap between them. This was really happening, Simon thought. He closed his eyes as her lips hovered above his. Alisha felt his breath on her lips and as she closed her eyes, all she could think about was love. Their lips touched and Alisha felt Simons hands grab her and pulling her closer, deepening the kiss and pulling her on his lap. Alisha moved her hands to touch Simons face, trying to position her leg a bit more comfortably. Simon pulled back and they parted. Simons' eyes were gazing into hers as she caressed his cheek. "I love you so much." He said, then leaned down to kiss her again. Alisha's heart froze. She pulled herself away and stood up, breaking her own heart as she saw how Simon shook his head. "What happened?" He asked. Alisha couldn't stop the tears, she couldn't hide them anymore. She turned away and started running. Simon called her name but she didn't stop. She was never going to stop running from these thoughts.

Untrue. Whatever they felt around her; it was _always_ untrue.

* * *

A/N: Ok! I'm sorry about this being SO overdo, lots of stuff happening. I'm moving and college is KILLING me. Anyway, I'll try to update the next chapter soon! ;)

Thank you so much for the reviews and following/favoriting this story! It always makes my day to know you like what I write! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Been a while, sorry 'bout that. I'm officially moved in now though! YAY :) I don't know if I'll write a lot of chapters after this one, kinda depends on my inspiration. I've been in a rut about the events after last chapter. Anyway, let's get on with it!**

_"What happened?" He asked. Alisha couldn't stop the tears, she couldn't hide them anymore. She turned away and started running. Simon called her name but she didn't stop. She was never going to stop running from these thoughts._

_Untrue. Whatever they felt around her; it was always untrue._

* * *

It had been a very long four days of texting, calling, searching and even emailing to find Alisha. Still no sign of her. He was now standing in front of her apartment door again, second time that day. He knocked, though he kind of knew that even if she were there, she wouldn't open the door for him. He wanted to know what had happened when she touched him, all he can remember is a feeling of love and comfort and then nothing. As if he skipped two minutes of his life and had fast-forwarded to the moment she was running away from him.

"Alisha?" He screamed. He moved closer to the wood, hoping to maybe hear or see a sign of life. He jumped up when the door swung open and an older woman looked at him. He looked around before turning towards her again, not sure how to begin to explain why he was there. She didn't say anything for a long time, just stared up at him. Then she moved closer and leaned in. "I know you've been around for the past four days, but we haven't seen her since then either. I don't know who you are, but you must care for my daughter if you're willing to come back every day. So find my girl and bring her home?" He caught a glimpse of desperation and sorrow in those green eyes. Eyes he had seen before. He nodded, sure that he would have done just that even if she hadn't asked him. He turned around and walked away as he heard the door closing again. He had no idea where to start; he didn't know where to look anymore. She wasn't home, not at the bar, Kelly's, Curtis', not in the community center nor the park. He was out of options to look. He walked to the community center but stopped at the place he had helped her one time, from a guy who had been too eager to follow her. He remembered as if it were yesterday. She had been looking at him like she hadn't looked at him before. As if she finally saw him. It ached that he might have destroyed what they had built in just a matter of minutes. He stopped and overlooked the water, thinking. Where could she be? He pulled out his phone and tried the same text again. Typing he was sorry, that he wanted to apologize and needed to see her for that. He pressed send for what seemed like the millionth time and waited for nothing. He heard a quiet tingling from somewhere behind him and turned around. She was walking at the other side of the road. He turned invisible the second he felt like she might run when she saw him. It was so unreal. He had been looking for her for four days, and her she was. Carrying what looked like groceries, opening her phone, sighing and closing it again.

Alisha sighed as she recognized the number. She should have known he wouldn't give up. She needed him to though. She needed to not see him for a while. Not see anyone and train. That's what she had decided after one day of feeling sorry for herself. She had gone to future Simons' apartment, remembering why she had stayed there after he had died. She had loved him so much. Almost as much as she loves this Simon. She switched the groceries between hands and started walking faster. She needed to get back to the apartment and start practicing again. Looking around, she secured that she was alone before walking up to the building she had been living in. She walked into the elevator, straight up and into the apartment. The photos were gone, her clothes were hanging on the racks and his computer had been 'pimped' so it would look more like her. The clocks were still there, but she had somehow figured out how to control them, got to love the Internet, and set each one to a different time zone. No more counting down. She put the groceries on the table she had found outside a day ago. This place had been barely livable with no table, kitchen or living room. So the first two days she had been busy with making sure this could be her home for a while. She had even sneaked back into her room at home and took her laptop, clothes and blankets. The thin sheets were gone, they reminded her too much of what had been. She opened the giant fridge that had been empty when she had arrived here again and started filling it with her purchases. When she was done, she started pulling out the speakers she connected to her iPod and prepared for her work out. She had seen future Simon do it so much, she knew how to get in shape. She needed to be able to defend herself, run faster, hit harder and every few hours, she would go out and practice the supernatural part of her work out. Walk up to people and practice projecting. Today had been the best day since she had started this training. In the supermarket, she had been able to make someone feel hungry, another one scared, then someone happy and the cashier had been feeling generous. Maybe she wasn't ready to be faced with the consequences of what she was doing. But mostly she had made peace with the fact that she had to be alone until she found a way to make people feel nothing. She had to practice thinking of absolutely nothing instead of thinking about the word nothing. It's such a small difference, but her mind wouldn't cooperate. She had done enough sit-ups now and lifted herself from the floor. A shock went through her when she saw him sitting on her unmade bed. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It wouldn't be the first time she had dreamt Simon showed up here, preferably with a cure for her situation. She walked up to him, fully aware of herself and what her hands were doing. Why was she so nervous? He noticed and smiled. But there was something different there too. He looked positively hurt. "How did you find me?" Was the first thing that came to mind. He shook his head, as if to say it was the wrong question. "Fine. What are you doing here?" He ran a hand through his hair, shocking her with what he was about to say. "I've been looking all over for you. I'm so sorry for what happened. I should not have touched you." It was her turn to shake her head now. She moved closer and sat next to him. "You... I'm sorry." It was all she could think of in the spur of the moment. He was so close again, she felt so small next to him, sitting on that bed. He looked her in the eyes, searching for something. "What is this place?" He asked. She looked around, as if to find the answer herself first. Should she tell him everything? About what will happen, his future and her past. She looked at him again and made a decision. "Our apartment."

Simon looked her in the eyes, searching for clues. Their apartment? How could that be? Alisha didn't have that kind of money, did she? She answered the questions he wasn't asking. "Actually, this is your apartment. Or it will be." She wasn't making a lot of sense. Maybe he should take her home instead of just sitting here. She put her hand on his knee, the warmth from her hand heating up his skin beneath it. It kept him sitting there and he knew she understood the power she had over him. "I haven't been completely honest with you." Her eyes shifted from him to the room and back to him. "About what?" He asked when she didn't continue. She took a deep breath. "A few weeks ago, while we were still on our community service, I met the man in the mask." He looked surprised, but didn't respond so she continued. "It... It was someone we know." His mind tried to go through everyone they had met back then. Jessica, the probation worker, the milkman,... All highly unlikely. "He was from the future, he came back to make sure things happened the way the were suppose to happen. He came back to save me and all of us." He nodded, that made sense. So it was someone with time travelling powers. Curtis? Alisha took her hand from his knee and crossed her arms in her lap. "He lived here." She looked at her feet, leaning on the edge of the bed. Simon tried to process what she had told him. Lived here? Didn't she just tell him he... Their apartment. This will be his apartment. He took a deep breath and jumped up from the bed. "Who was he?" He needed to be sure. She can't be seriously telling him that he- "He's you."

**A/N Okay so she told him, now what? I'm writing the next chapter this week, so keep your eye open for that!**

**A little note, Jjawbreakerr; That wasn't the nicest comment I've gotten and I was a bit taken aback at first, but then I thought; 'Crap, I totally _have_ been neglecting that story.' So, thank you for waking me up. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Blah blah I don't own shit blah. (True blood reference, anyone got that one? lol)  
**

Simon couldn't fathom what she had just told him. It made things clearer, like how Alisha started acting, but it made things unclear too. How on earth could he be the one jumping off buildings and saving the day? Alisha interrupted his train of thought. "I know it's a lot, yeah? I just thought I'd finally... Confess." She looked at her hands in her lap, obviously not knowing what to do or say next. "And... You and I... We're... Together?" Simon asked. Unsure, hesitant, shocked. Alisha looked up and smiled while she nodded. _Yeah we definitely are. _Simon nodded as confirmation. He swallowed a lump in his throat and just stood there for a second. Then he decided he wanted to know everything Alisha knew, wanted to be prepared for what will come. So Alisha told him.

* * *

It's strange, Simon thinks, to have a girl like Alisha pining over him. He feels like she only does so for his future self. So maybe these feelings she has are unreal. What if her past self and his future self are the only two people who are truly in love? He knows he likes her, she's sweet in her own way, beautiful in every way and honest to the point where you just don't want to hear it. He looks over at her staring at the computer screen. Yes he really likes her. He smiles to himself as he looks away again. But she likes _him_. The one that he will be but came before him. It's a mindfuck. It's unreal. His eyes drift away from the weights he's lifting and connect with hers across the room. They're in their apartment. _His_ apartment. Because they can both train here and she has decided to live here too. "You're always welcome to join me." She'd asked hesitantly. He knew she meant it in a good way, for them to be close. But ever since the truth came out, Simon feels like he will never fill his own footsteps. He'll disappoint her. She smiles and looks away. It makes Simon smile too. It's weird they'd become so close after what had happened to her, now it feels like a lie. As he puts down the weights he sees Alisha closing down the computer. They both walk to the kitchen at the same time. A giggle escapes Alisha's lips when they almost reach for the refrigerator handle together. He smiles again. It's silent for a moment when he sits down and offers her the second drink he took from the refrigerator. Without saying a word they open up the cans of soda and take a sip. It should be awkward, but Simon feels like the silence doesn't need to be filled. There had been too much talking for the past two days already. Although Alisha's nervous ticking on her soda can makes him think she needs to say something. She shifts her feet around, crosses them, uncrosses, then crosses them again. She's nervous. "Alisha?" Simon asks. She looks up, stunned but biting her lip as if to stop herself from saying what she wants to say. His eyes are still focused on hers, willing her to say what's on her mind. She shook her head out of frustration. "You already told me everything right?" He asks to be sure. He doesn't know if he can handle anymore 'you'll die saving me' info. Alisha stands up suddenly, making Simon get even more confused. What was going on? Alisha returned a second later with a piece of paper and a pencil. As she sat back down, Simon watched her biting her lip again. _Fuck that's sexy_, he thought. She starts writing down frantically, as if she had only a second to put it down or she wouldn't dare. Simon stands up and walks around the table, too eager to read what she can't say out loud. Alisha instantly notices and grabs the paper before he can do any reading. What? His eyes ask. She shakes her head, "You can't read until I'm done." She answers. Simon frowns but nods anyway, curious for what was so important. He took his sodacan and walked away. "I can't wait." He said. She turned her head around as he was almost at the door. "Me neither."

Simon had been walking around for over an hour now, wondering about what he feels for Alisha and what the future will bring for them. It's all he can think about. He's been training, weirdly enough for a future that was already written for him but he didn't know about. Although, come to think of it, the reason he started working on becoming someone better is the same reason he'll die. The girl that's been haunting him in the best way possible. Everyone dies but Simon's pretty sure not everyone has got the 'how' down before it actually happens. It scares him that he was willing to die for her. That he'll be willing to die for her. And will it be him? Will he make the same decision or is the future not as planned as it seems? He can't stop circling the same thought as he walks back to the apartment. He likes her, sure. But will he come to love her enough to do what he already did? And if not, will he be changing history and make Alisha fade like in movies? A sigh escaped his lips as he opens the lift doors, looking right into Alisha's dark green eyes. They stand in front of each other without a word before she hands him the piece of paper, folded. He walks in while she walks out. "I'll be back if you want me to." She says, more asking than saying. "I want you to." He says without turning around to see her face. And he does. Whatever this is, whatever she makes him feel, it's real. It's questionable until he's with her. When she's around it's not a question but a statement. "I want you to come back." He whispers again as she closes the lift doors. He walks up to the bed and sits down while opening up the paper. He takes a deep breath and starts reading.

_'It's a lot, knowing but questioning what the fuck is going on. I know because it's all I've been doing for the past few weeks. I'm not big on saying stuff, so I figured it'd be okay to tell you this way._

_You may think of him and you as different people, but it's not. I fell in love with you, not because you jumped off buildings and had perfect aim, but because besides all that extra superhero crap you were Simon. It's still you. Just, more confident. And you're becoming more confident already. I like you because you make me smile and I feel safe around you. I don't know what to tell you anymore. For me, you're it. You're everything. My everything. If you need more time I'll give it to you alright? But I'll never stop feeling this way. Not since you became the one person I wanted to always be with. It's not a lie for me, nor is it forced. The guy I fell in love with is the guy who cared for me when I felt like no one ever would.'_

Simon wrote something down on the note and stood up, walking straight to the door.

Alisha didn't know why she did it. The note didn't make sense, but she had wanted to clear the air. They had become so close over the few weeks they'd been hanging out. What happened with Denny had been the worst moment of her life and the only reason she was better now is because Simon was there. She can't have lost him because of the person he thinks he can't measure up to. It's not a lie she's been living. She knows it's unreal when she thinks about it too much, which is exactly what Simon had been doing nonstop. She can see it in the way his eyebrows shoot up when she hands him his favorite snack, as if to ask how she could know and then he figures it's because he's already told her. Which isn't true. It's because when she was at his place it's all she could find in the snack cabinet in the kitchen. But how do you bring that up? How can she answer a question he's not daring to ask? She sighs and sits down on a bench, tired.

Simon sees her from a distance, sitting on a bench. He walks up to her slowly, trying to figure what he'll say. "Alisha." He starts. She looks up at him as he sits down next to her. Her eyes are searching his face for clues he isn't willing to give away yet. "It's not a lie for me." He says. She closes her eyes and turns her head away from him. She feels something in her lap, a piece of paper. She opens it up, taking a deep breath to brace herself. She scans over her own words to read the newly written part.

_'The guy you fell in love with is still here. And he will always be willing to die for you."_

A tear escapes as she reads it again. "Simon..." He shushes her. His hand reaches out and swipes away a stubborn curl. He doesn't stop until his hand is cupping her neck. Nothing happens.

He leans down and kisses her. Hesitantly at first but sure. Because whatever it is, whatever they feel for each other,

**it's real.**

- THE END -

A/N: So this story is done! :) I'm going to start writing a Dan/Blair fic soon, maybe throw in some Forwood because those two are my favorite OTPs. I'm sorry this took so long to upload. I had written another chapter, which wouldn't have been an ending but I wanted to stop this story before I got too carried away. Hope you like this, so please comment if you do! :)

**Thank you for reading this story!**


End file.
